


Disney quote challenge 6

by AzureAngel2



Series: Disney challenge [6]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 09:22:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11756817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzureAngel2/pseuds/AzureAngel2
Summary: The one in charge is not always the true being in power as a certain high ranking Imperial officer has to find out.





	Disney quote challenge 6

**6\. Orson Krennic (Chandrila, 19 BBY)**

For a split second you don't feel anything. But after several heartbeats later frustration kicks in. It spreads in you like some kind of venom.

“He really hung up on me!” you say to no one but yourself.

There is a noise like rushing waves in your head.

You have given the old man too much power over you. This you have to realise the hard way. It chafes.

“Aren't you clever, Palpy?” you growl. “Blaming me for this family reunion here on Chandrila. How convenient!”

You take the holo deceive from your lap and put it next to you.

If you could blow a hole straight into Mistress Anil's head, you would. But you respect that woman too much to lose your countenance around her. She helped Ina to raise you, while your own parents pretty much failed you. That makes Gita family, too. Even her husband Chetan did a lot for you as a child.

Your mouth is but a hard, joyless line, the teeth gritted.

Whether you like it or not, you are part of the extended Anil foster family bunch.

Your hands clench tightly, your fingernails digging into your palms.

“ **Family means no one gets left behind or forgotten** ,” a male voice sneers from the outside.

“Go away, Draven!” You shake your fists at the closed toilet door, glad you put the latch down before you got in contact with the Emperor.

Laughter fills the night air. “You are not going to throw with poop again, are you, Krennic?”

“Just shut the freck up, would you!”

The incidence that he refers to happened more than thirty years ago. You had been but a toddler then.

“Or are you playing with yourself in there?” Dravits wants to know.

One day, you will gun down this guy and not even Ina, his ever devoted foster sister, is going to stop you. The blond giant was the terror of your youth and has stayed an immense annoyance ever since. You are sure he does not deserve his ISB officer rank at all. Foul play must be involved.

“Hurry up in there, would you!” he demands. “We need to talk.”

“Just because you have this urge to communicate does not mean that you should bother me.” You grit your teeth. “There is nothing to discuss between the two of us. The Emperor put me in charge of Ina. End of story.”

The cicadas in the grassland around stop their concert.

“Should I shoot the door open?” suggests a second male voice, that you register as Berch Teller.

“Nay!” answers the third mischievous foster brother.

Of course redhead Crix Madine had to join the party.

“You three are very courageous to attack me in a very vulnerable situation,” you state.

“C'mon!” Teller laughs. “You are not really using the stink hole, are you? The Emperor wanted an update on our sister.”

“Even if, Ina is his niece and...”

The toilet house begins to shift back and forth.

“That white uniform of yours is hard to clean, right?” requests Draven in a voice that sounds too innocent to be true.

“This is blackmail!” you challenge the three men, still keeping the door closed.

“Let us assume we are Nagina's lobby,” Draven moves on. “Her home base.”

“Your feelings for her won't change a thing here. I am the one in charge.”

Teller growls like a Wookie ready for attack, but it is the more refunded voice of Madine that says, “Via Nagina I happen to know a lot about her uncle. He is not very forgiving when an underling fails him.”

You get to your feet in one swift movement. “I am not going to fail the Emperor!”

“In the end you have to report to us, Orson,” states Madine matter-of-factly. “Harm one of us and deal with the entire Anil clan! We are legions.”

“You are servants of the Empire,” you bark.

“First of all we are Nagina's brothers and we do not react kindly to your psycho games with her!”

You jerk the latch open and then the door itself. “I freckin' love Ina, too!”

Madine gives you a glance as cold as an Hooth glacier. You can even see it in the semi-dark. His arms are folded across his chest. “Then treat her like a person and not like a treasure of state, would you. She has feelings. Stop hurting her all the time!”

Your back stiffens.

Draven basically drills his right index finger into the centre of your solar plexus. “We will all walk back in there and enjoy the party as long as it may last.”

You have the grace to look a little discomforted. “The Emperor has no wish to blow this party.”

Teller grimaces, his teeth flashing in the cool evening. “Does he really think that this makes up for all the disappointment he caused her?”

You throat goes dry.

This is why Sheev Palpatine will not show up. He is not willing to face his responsibilities. Especially towards those who love Ina as well.

“Not the mission you had hoped for, is it?” asks Madine.

“But you were the only man he could trust with it,” adds Teller.

“From what learned from Nagina, Sith have huge trust issues.” Draven regards you through half-closed eyes like some kind of space reptile. “He could not send his apprentice.”

“His what?” you inquire.

“Sith always come in a set of two. There is a power yielding master and an eager student.”

The talk about Force users makes you uncomfortable. You can only hope that Ina is not invested with Midi-chlorians. But before you can ponder on it, the tunes of a piano fill the air. Then a female voice starts singing,

_“Bouncing off of clouds we were_   
_Is there a love lost and found?_   
_Make it easy, make this easy_

_It's not as heavy as it seems_   
_Wrapped in metal, wrapped in ivy_   
_Paint it in mint ice cream_   
_We could be bouncing off the top of this cloud (I'll put on my silver)_

_Bouncing off the top of this cloud”_

The men around you start to beam like true village idiots.

“Ahetnigac,” cheers Teller and sounds like a teenage boy again. “She and Milo really made it all the way from Coruscant.”

Before you know what is happening, you are left standing on the lawn.

“Thanks for nothing, I suppose!” you mumble.

But then you shut up again, because the song sucks you in.

_“Failure to respond but_   
_I did, but did you listen?_   
_Bouncing off the top of this cloud (I'll put on my silver)_   
_About what you said, has it come to this? (I'll put on my silver)_   
_Bouncing off the top of this cloud_

_Well, you can stare all day at the sky_

_But that won't bring her back, that won't bring her back_   
_You said you're waiting on fate_   
_But I think fate is now, I think fate is now waiting on us_   
_Make this easy, easy, easy_   
_We could make this easy, easy, love, easy_   
_We could make this easy, make this easy_   
_It's not as heavy as it seems_   
_Make this easy, make this easy_   
_It's not as heavy as it seems_   
_Wrapped in metal, wrapped in ivy_   
_Blue umbrellas now smiling_   
_We could be bouncing off the top of this cloud (I'll put on my silver)_   
_About what you said, has it come to this? (I'll put on my silver)_   
_Bouncing off the top of this cloud (I'll put on my silver)_   
_About what you said, has it come to this? (I'll put on my silver)_   
_Bouncing off of clouds we were”_

Music always had a special part in your life, but of late you have neglected her like a castout lover. To be Ina's keeper demands so much from you and sometimes you hate yourself for being harsh on her. But you are also in charge of 'Project Celestial'. You feel like cloning yourself at times.

Suddenly, there is a firm hand on your shoulder.

“Come!” says Madine. “Our Twi'lek foster sister has arrived. She is a damned good singer and an even better dancer.”

“A Twi'lek?”

“Why not?” He does not seem offended by your anti-alien attitude. “My parents take everybody in who needs some love and compassion in their life. Even a Gundark like you.”

You huff. “You make me sound like a lost course, Madine.”

“This is for you to decide.” He shrugs. “All I know is that Nagina loves you like one of us. She has a big, big heart.”

“This is why you guys would regularly beat me up in the old days, right?” you accuse the other Imperial officer straight away. “Because she liked me.”

“You were a psychopath in the making, Orson. Killing animals and such.” He moves back slightly so he can watch my reaction.

“Our culture seems to be fascinated by the idea of child psychopaths.” You narrow your eyes at Madine. “The idea that some infants are born with evil dispositions is somewhat exploited if you ask me.”

“Is it?” He raises an eyebrow in a way that feels like he is both mocking and challenging you. “There is a 41-item check list of psychopathic traits in children.”

“The 'Childhood Psychopathy Scale',” you answer with a nod.

“You know it?”

For a brief moment you close your eyes.

The woman who calls herself your mother was stupid enough to read it aloud one day. And you heard every word of it. You shift slightly by the weigh of that uncomfortable memory.

From the huge living-room cheering can be heard.

“We should go, Orson!” Madine says in a quiet tone of voice.

Your left hand shoots forward and you grab him by his shoulder. “Why are you the only one trying to be nice to me?” you probe. “Draven and Teller hate me with every fibre of their being.”

A sad smile appears in his freckled face. “Around Ina it is hard to think in black and white terms. Of course she supports the light side of the Force, but believing in the good of people means that one comes dangerously close to the untamed beast in each of us. I try to tame mine.”

Silently, you follow him into the Anil family home.

**Author's Note:**

> Sources:  
> The song “Bouncing off clouds” by Tori Amos (2007)  
> Wookieepedia – The Star Wars Wiki  
> Jedipedia, a free German Star Wars-Encyclopaedia


End file.
